


I love the smell of bullshit in the morning

by paradox_of_retaliation



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/pseuds/paradox_of_retaliation
Summary: Sebastian is concerned because Kimi got hit by the flag while up on the podium. Kimi is confused and head over heels in love. Hugs ensue.





	I love the smell of bullshit in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just processing today's Italian GP here.
> 
> There's no plot; only fluff. Kimi is really gay for Seb but he's accepted his fate.
> 
> I did force this out in a matter of hours so it might be bad! Hopefully not though. :)

A short, warm breath of air on his cheek is the only warning Kimi gets.

"How's your ear?"

Kimi jumps a little at the sudden whisper. He turns around and comes face to face with his team mate, who gives him one of his trademark smiles, a teasing glint in his eyes at having managed to catch Kimi off-guard for once.

"What?" Kimi croaks, blinking in confusion as Sebastian only laughs at him and leans in to place a soft peck on the corner of his mouth.

"Your ear." Sebastian points at his left ear. "Is it okay?"

Kimi furrows his brows, his confusion only growing, much to Sebastian's apparent delight.

"Why shouldn't it be okay?"

"Because you got hit by a flag, idiot," Sebastian chuckles, taking Kimi's face between his hands and squeezing gently until Kimi can feel his lips pucker up against his will. "You look like a fish."

Kimi keeps blinking, which only serves to add to his fishy look. Sebastian's smile grows wider by the second and Kimi still has no idea what he is talking about.

"What flag?" he asks, barely able to form words properly with his lips still puckered.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and squeezes Kimi's cheeks even more. "On the podium. Did it give you a concussion so you don't even remember anymore?"

"Oh," Kimi mumbles, " _that_ flag. It didn't hurt."

Sebastian tilts Kimi's head to the side to take a look at his ear. He waits patiently as Sebastian inspects it with his eyes, knowing by now that Sebastian always has to confirm these things himself before he would be content that nothing is actually wrong.

The hold on his cheeks slackens and Kimi hums contently as Sebastian starts stroking one of them with his thumb instead.

"It doesn't look hurt." He looks at Kimi and grins. "Just red, but your ears always are after a race," he adds fondly before giving the ear in question a flick.

Kimi huffs, feeling his ears get even hotter at the words, despite his best efforts to force the blush down. By the look on Sebastian's face, Kimi knows that he can tell, too. He gets another peck for it though, so he won't complain.

"So..." Sebastian starts, still holding Kimi's face in his hands and running his thumb around in soft circles on his cheek. "P2 is all we could get today. You did your best, you know that, right?"

Kimi gives him an amused look. "I know, I was driving."

He gets another eye roll for his sass, but Sebastian is still smiling at him. "I know. I know you were. Just...thought you should hear it from someone else."

Finally letting a small smile of his own appear, Kimi reaches to grab Sebastian by the shoulders and pulls him forward until he gets the hint and drops his arms to wrap them around Kimi's back.

"Thank you," he says sincerely, moving his own arms around Sebastian's shoulders and giving a squeeze. "Sorry for your start. You were too excited to overtake me and fucked up."

The sharp poke he receives in his back makes him jolt but he can't help the laugh that bubbles out as Sebastian only holds him closer afterwards and grumbles about him being an asshole.

"Sorry, sorry," Kimi snickers, pulling Sebastian closer himself to further bask in the comforting warmth of his team mate. A familiar, acknowledging hum lets Kimi know that Sebastian hadn't taken any of his words to heart. He never did. 

In moments like this, Kimi is made even more aware of how much he loves how easy everything is with Sebastian - has always been. How easy it is to simply be around him, how easy it is to forgive any playful insults thrown at each other, and how easy it is to just let him bring one of his hands up to Kimi's head and encourage him to lay it on Sebastian's shoulder.

Kimi buries his face gratefully into Sebastian's neck and inhales deeply, contently. He feels the gentle vibrations from Sebastian's throat against his forehead as Sebastian laughs in pleasant surprise at how eager for affection he is being right now.

Put it down to the disappointing race result, or the fact that the rumour mill over his future has started up again stronger than ever, but Kimi doesn't mind that he has the sudden urge to stay like this, wrapped up in each other and sharing silent comfort, for maybe an hour or two. 

He knows Sebastian certainly won't protest if he were to share this desire for prolonged physical contact with him. Be it hugs or sex, Sebastian was always up for it all. A dangerous combination, they were.

"Hey," Sebastian whispers in his ear, causing Kimi to shiver happily, "Don't fall asleep on me. Otherwise I'll have to carry you out to the car."

Kimi snorts against his neck. "Couldn't lift me up if you tried. You'd have to call Mark to help."

"You're not that heavy," Seb argues back quietly, "I bet I could do it." He tightens his hold around Kimi's back in preparation.

"Let's not try it," Kimi laughs and gives Sebastian a slap on the back of his head in warning. "I'm awake. Now stop it."

"I need to carry this team all the time anyways so I don't see why you're complaining now."

Kimi grins to himself, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. He stays quiet and absolutely still to a point where he can start to feel Sebastian tensing up against him in fear of having gone too far in their friendly insult game. 

Only once Sebastian opens his mouth to stutter out an apology, does Kimi allow himself to give Sebastian a reassuring kiss on his neck.

"I got you," he whispers, shaking with laughter as Sebastian makes an indignant noise and pokes him sharply in his back again.

"Don't fucking do that!" Sebastian groans, "I was shitting myself!"

"I thought I smelled something..."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to laugh, "Oh, fuck you."

Kimi squeezed Sebastian tighter and smiled against his neck. "Maybe later."

"I'm holding you to that."

Well, Kimi wasn't going to say no either.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's cry together in the comments please?


End file.
